


guessing u

by happyseoks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, My first fic, but only towards the end :(, dogs yes very :), dumb highschool crushes, i wish i had humor, so basically everyone and their dog is in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyseoks/pseuds/happyseoks
Summary: Kim Jongin basically plans for like minseok (the cool senior) to go out with him even tho he a shy ass by playing video games with him and seducing him with wit charm and being just so amazing in pubg and then yes they will date its fool-proof. ok but then like,,,, think about everything that could go wrong in the start,,, and yeah that happens oml but u know he finds himself (and maybe even someone else;) and so everything is ok.(sehun is a sketchy friend but hes deep bro nobody understands :()





	guessing u

Jongin couldn’t believe his eyes. It couldn’t be real that here it was. On his phone, at 2 AM on a Saturday morning, he found it. He found the perfect way to get to his long-time crush, Kim Minseok.

Minseok, who helped him out when he was still a shy awkward 10-year-old kid who just moved in to his neighbourhood. Minseokkie , a family friend who visited his house daily when they first got to know each other. Kim Minseok, the most popular boy in school with everyone just waiting for his next command. Uhhh clubs? Heck yeah he’s the president of the volunteering club. Responsible? Vice President of student council. Smart? He’s probably graduating valedictorian. Good? The only crime he’s ever committed was being adorably sexy and frustrating everyone. Cute? He owns 2 dogs and they’re more popular than Jongin will ever hope to be. Everyone is so sold into the Kim Minseok hype, and it’s not for nothing. He’s genuine and committed. With no flaws whatsoever. 

In disbelief, he quickly texts Oh Sehun, his weirdo friend, a quick “On my way! to your house” (and yeah autocorrect does that whenever he types omw, he’s learned to just deal with it) and wears some shoes before slipping out of the house. It was a quick 10 minute walk to Sehun’s house 4 blocks away and an even quicker 5 minute run to his house.

While running he thought about how lucky he truly was, how random of a chance it would be that he even had this chance. Thanking God or whoever because he really didn’t know, he raced through shortcuts before reaching Sehun’s porch out of breath. He heaved and rested for a little while before checking his phone to ask where Sehun would be. He only now saw that Sehun texted back two minutes ago a “me too” and Jongin realises that he had to wait a little longer. 

Huffing a little at having to wait, he sat down on the steps and waited. This wasn’t the first time Sehun’s been out doing some unknown sketchy things in the middle of the night. He’s kinda used to being dragged along to his little “errands” back when they were still newer friends. Eventually, Jongin and he grew close enough that Jongin could properly tell him that he didn’t enjoy his trips and Sehun left it at that with a small shrug. Yeah, he was pretty grateful for Sehun’s friendship of almost 7 years and he would tell him anything and only he met with a shrug signifying absolute acceptance. They’re best friends but it’s unspoken and lowkey on the highkey. It was pretty perfect.

He sees Sehun jogging his way and they both nod at each other before Sehun opens the door to his house and they creep to his room. It was a typical boys room, plain and messy at the same time. White everything and some blue somewhere.

“So what’s the thing now?” Sehun questions, “this better be important.” He sits on the edge of the bed while Jongin takes the couch nearby and lies down, as if Sehun was a therapist and he was his patient. Noting that Sehun looked a bit tired, Jongin gets to the point quickly.

“I’m going to get to Kim Minseok finally by playing PUBG with him anonymously and wow him with my skills. One day he will figure out its me and we’ll live happily ever after. I don’t even have to talk to him in person and embarrass myself” Jongin was pretty proud of his plan really, he figured it out as soon as he saw it.

“How’d you even know he plays PUBG, Jongin, also, you don’t even play video games. You hated them, I thought.” Sehun, was very right, and Jongin, despite his avid dedication of procrastinating every project and wasting his time like a typical teenager on a daily basis, truly saw no point in playing such games. His reasoning being that his time could be better well-spent on dancing and practicing.

“Well, I can learn,” Jongin says defensively, “it’s not that hard. They’re just video games.” He continues, “I was looking at my streaks and one of those was Park Chanyeol’s and I could kinda see Minseok playing on a pc.”

[hey and yeah I don’t know the inner workings and slang of snapchat. consider it artistic license :/]

He hands over his phone to Sehun and shows a screenshot of his streak and there was the grainiest image of definitely Minseok among 4 people in Chanyeol’s home with a caption of “PUBG with the bros”. He wasn’t facing the camera so the screen of the laptop clearly shows he was playing PUBG. The hair was unmistakable though, even through the dark grainy shots. Dark and sexily cropped at the back. The apple of Jongin’s eye ever since he saw him walking through the hallway. Jongin, for all his shyness, really couldn’t handle seeing his face so his eyes wander as he passes by, and trails his fleeting back as Xiumin walks forward.

Sehun hums, considering and analysing the situation. In truth, he just wanted to hum, maybe freak his weirdo best friend more.

Jongin waited tensely for a few seconds before Sehun says, “sure why not?”, with a wicked grin.

And it was really just like that when everything sort of went horribly wrong. (but also so horribly right but i digress we only get to that by like the 5th chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> hi? did you like it? im thinking of uploading once or twice a week so there's that. its a rough start ew idk how to write hi im new


End file.
